Dancing Fireflies
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ahiru is trying to make sweets for Mytho. Everyone at school thinks Fakir and Ahiru are together. But Fakir tells them no. Maybe going with her to protect her is a good thing. Cute fluffy!


Princess Tutu

Ahiru x Fakir

Dancing Fireflies

Fakir helped Ahiru keep Mytho safe and give him back his heart. But what he didn't think was that people would see him with her.

"Fakir. So why are you now talking to that girl?"

"Are you interested in her?"

"is she your new girlfriend?"

So many questions and he just yells and screams: "She and I are NOTHING!"

And that was that.

At least he thought so.

One night, Ahiru came by to ask him something crazy.

"Can you come with me to town? I need to stop and pick up a few things."

What?

"No. Just go yourself. And it's late. I'm going to bed soon." He said closing the door on her.

Fakir sees enough of her as it is. As a duck, princess tutu, or herself. He had plenty. Of her. He went to his room to see Mytho looking out the window.

"It looks like rain." He said.

"Who was at the door?"

"No one." He snapped.

"Ahiru?" Mytho guessed.

Fakir didn't answer.

"She is heading to town. She must be making that recipe everyone is talking about."

Fakir turned to face him. "What?"

"Oh. Some kind of recipe that girls are going to give to people they feel for. Rue explained it to me." Mytho smiled.

And Fakir let her go ALONE. *Curse

Fakir headed out the door to catch up with Ahiru before something bad happened. Wait! Why would something bad happen to HER?!

Fakir made it to town and seeing Ahiru walking with a bag of food he kept his distance. Just watching her from afar was good enough for now.

"Hey pretty girl. Are you lost? Do you need help getting home?" Fakir spoke too soon. Trouble. "I'm fine. But thanks anyway" Ahiru said walking past the man and like always tripping over her own feet.

"Ow!" Ahiru is hopeless. "I can help you." The man offered his hand. Fakir walked slowly out of the shadows. "I can take it from here." He said.

Ahiru's eyes widened. Seeing Fakir here when he said no. "Okay! I'll see you around then." Why did he leave? Maybe Fakir's sword scared him away.

"Are you stupid?" Ahiru cleaned up her things and stood up to face him. "I was trying to make Mytho sweets. Since he is always in your room and all." She is sweet to think about others and not herself. Unlike him.

"Whatever." He said walking away. "Are you coming?" Ahiru ran to his side and they walked back together.

They were almost back home when Ahiru stopped and gasped. Fakir turned to where she was looking and what he saw he couldn't help but be impressed.

It was fireflies. Flying around the lake in the night sky like stars reflected in the water. "Beautiful." Ahiru said walking up to the lake. Fakir stood behind her watching her. She put down her things and started to dance.

Fakir knew she can be clumsy but also graceful when she can be. "Fakir. Come Dance too." She said. Fakir watched her dance with the fireflies before he ran and caught her from falling in the lake. Why did his body move?

Before either of them knew it, they were dancing together with the fireflies in the moonlight.

Fakir lifted Ahiru up in the air and a few fireflies landed in her hair and with their own her face was glowing.

once they were out of breath from dancing so much they grabbed their bags and went straight home.

"Thanks for coming with me. And for dancing with me too." Ahiru was blushing. "Just wait till day time next time." He said. Ahiru nodded and went inside.

Fakir got back to his room and Mytho was fast asleep. Fakir lay in his bed thinking of Ahiru and how her face glowed with joy and happiness when they danced. Fakir shook his head and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ahiru dropped off the sweets and Mytho enjoyed eating them.

"Fakir!" Ahiru ran over to him. "Oh. Mytho says thanks." He said But Ahiru hands him a bag. "What is this?"

Ahiru giggled. "It's your sweets. I made an extra batch." She smiled. Fakir blushed hearing this. "Thanks." He said quick. Ahiru skipped along.

Maybe he does like her? Attracted? Interesting? Beautiful? Wait! What?! His mind is turning to mush just thinking about this stuff. With a sigh he went to class and took a bit. "This actually is good." He said smiling.


End file.
